Two primary types of heart valve replacements or prostheses are known. One is a mechanical-type heart valve that uses a ball and cage arrangement or a pivoting mechanical closure to provide unidirectional blood flow. The other is a tissue-type or “bioprosthetic” valve which is constructed with natural tissue leaflets which function much like those in a natural human heart valve; that is, the leaflets imitate the natural action of the flexible leaflets that form commissures to seal against each other and ensure the one-way blood flow. In tissue valves, a whole xenograft valve (e.g., porcine) or a plurality of xenograft leaflets (e.g., bovine pericardium) provide the tissue leaflet occluding surfaces that are mounted within a surrounding stent structure. Some attempts have been made to simulate such flexible leaflets with polymers and the like, and these designs can be grouped with bioprosthetic valves for the purpose of the present invention.
In most bioprosthetic-type valves, metallic or polymeric structure provides base support for the flexible leaflets, which extend therefrom. One such support is an elastic “support frame,” sometimes called a “wireform” or “stent,” which has a plurality (typically three) of large radius cusps supporting the cusp region of the leaflets of the bioprosthetic tissue (i.e., either a whole valve or three separate leaflets). The free ends of each two adjacent cusps converge somewhat asymptotically to form upstanding commissures that terminate in tips, each being curved in the opposite direction as the cusps, and having a relatively smaller radius. The support frame typically describes a conical tube with the commissure tips at the small diameter end. This provides an undulating reference shape to which a fixed edge of each leaflet attaches (via components such as fabric and sutures) much like the natural fibrous skeleton in the aortic annulus.
The support frame is typically a non-ferromagnetic metal such as ELGILOY (a Co—Cr alloy) that possesses substantial elasticity. A common method of forming metallic support frames is to bend a wire into a flat (two-dimensional) undulating pattern of the alternating cusps and commissures, and then roll the flat pattern into a tube using a cylindrical roller. The free ends of the resulting three-dimensional shape, typically in the asymptotic region of the cusps, are then fastened together using a tubular splice that is plastically crimped around the ends. See FIGS. 3 and 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,662 for a support frame that is crimped together at a cusp midpoint. The plastic deformation of the splice and wire ends therewithin may cause high residual stresses, which can promote fatigue fracture of the support frame, thus reducing the overall life of the heart valve. Further, the added diameter of the splice may create an unsightly bulge at one location around the valve circumference that may interfere with the implant process or provide a point of stress concentration.
Some valves include polymeric “support frames” rather than metallic, for various reasons. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,420 discloses a plastic support frame that degrades in the body over time. Despite some favorable attributes of polymeric support frames, for example the ability to mold the complex support frame shape, conventional metallic support frames are generally preferred for their elastic properties, and have a proven track record in highly successfully heart valves. For example, the CARPENTER-EDWARDS Porcine Heart Valve and PERIMOUNT Pericardial Heart Valve available from Edwards Lifesciences LLC both have ELGILOY support frames and have together enjoyed the leading worldwide market position since 1976.
What is needed then is an improved three-dimensional heart valve support frame without the drawbacks of a conventional spliced support frame. Also needed is a simple and accurate method of manufacturing such a support frame.